


"Magnus, I love you"

by twoheartedslytherin



Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Feelings, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Malec, Panic Attacks, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedslytherin/pseuds/twoheartedslytherin
Summary: “I was terrified”. Alec was slowly coming down from his panic attack, but there was still so much he wanted to say, but couldn’t figure out what.“So was I”, Magnus said softly, reaching for his arm. But Alec needed him to understand. It wasn’t just that he was terrified of losing him. There was something important that needed to be said. Right now.“Magnus, I… I love you”, Alec breathed. The words came out so naturally that he couldn’t believe how long it had taken him to say them. It hadn’t been long since they’d started dating, but it was the surest he had ever been about anything in his life.2x10 extended scene
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	"Magnus, I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done writing extended scenes, but here I am, lol. Hope you enjoy this little drabble. :)

“I was terrified”. Alec was slowly coming down from his panic attack, but there was still so much he wanted to say, but couldn’t figure out what.

“So was I”, Magnus said softly, reaching for his arm. But Alec needed him to understand. It wasn’t just that he was terrified of losing him. There was something important that needed to be said. Right now.

“Magnus, I… I love you”, Alec breathed. The words came out so naturally that he couldn’t believe how long it had taken him to say them. It hadn’t been long since they’d started dating, but it was the surest he had ever been about anything in his life.

Magnus was stunned for a second, shaking his head a little. He couldn’t remember the last time those words had been meant for him. _Oh, his Alexander_. He replied, relieved he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. “…I love you too”.

Alec exhaled and pulled him into a desperate kiss, opening his eyes a little, making sure it was real. Magnus was there, safe in his arms. They parted, Alec resting his forehead against Magnus’. The Warlock smiled sweetly at him, making Alec want to cling to him and never let go. He hugged Magnus firmly, the pressure of his boyfriend against his chest finally calming his anxiety. He took deep breaths, focusing on Magnus rubbing his thumb assuringly against his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here. I love you so much, Alexander”.

“I love you so much, Magnus”. He let go of him to look into the Warlock’s eyes. They were as beautiful as ever, whether they be his warm brown or his hypnotic yellow. Magnus rested his hand against Alec’s cheek, the Shadowhunter leaning into it immediately. He closed his eyes, turning slightly to kiss Magnus’ palm. He sighed and reluctantly let go of his boyfriend. They still needed to talk about what had happened.

“Magnus, about what I said earlier…”

“I understand. You were worried about Izzy”.

“It’s no excuse. None of it was your fault. And I may not like him, but Raphael is like family to you, too, so… I understand you wanting to protect him as well”.

Magnus nodded, accepting the Shadowhunter’s apology. Raphael had made a huge mistake, but he had never turned his back on him, and he wasn’t going to start now.

“Thank you, Alexander. That means a lot to me. And I do wish I had pinpointed what was going on with Izzy sooner, but… she is not alone in this. She’s got you, and she’s one of the strongest people I know”.

They smiled sweetly at each other for a few seconds, then Magnus turned his smile into a smirk.

“So. You love me”, he said teasingly. Alec huffed out a laugh.

“Yes, I do”. He said it with such conviction Magnus was breathless. He sighed, losing himself in the hazel of Alec’s eyes. 

“And I love you”.

They kissed again, this time taking their time. Alec knew they still needed to deal with all the chaos Valentine had left behind, but for right now, he couldn’t help but feel happy. He loved Magnus, and _he_ loved him back. He never thought he would be able to have this.

“Come on, let’s make sure everyone else is okay. Then we can go home”, Magnus said, holding Alec’s hand. The Shadowhunter smiled at their joined hands and together they walked back into the Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me.


End file.
